oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Waterbirth Island
Waterbirth Island is a crescent-shaped island accessible from Rellekka's westernmost pier and talking to Jarvald. The island itself contains several spawns of Rock crabs, one of the most popular training monsters. However, the main attraction of Waterbirth Island is its huge dungeon, filled with dangerous creatures like Dagannoths, Wallasalkis, and Rock lobsters. Many players go to this dungeon to fight the three Dagannoth kings, to get the pieces needed for Fremennik armour, or to kill Rock lobsters which are the fastest but most expensive method of collecting crimson charms. Players may teleport to the island using the Lunar magic spells Waterbirth Teleport or Tele Group Waterbirth, which require 72 and 73 Magic respectively. In addition, if the player has completed all hard tasks in the Fremennik Diary, he also has the option of changing the teleport location of the enchanted lyre to Waterbirth Island. The Island Upon arriving at Waterbirth Island, snow will fall in front of the player's screen. There are not many creatures outside, just Rock crabs and a few hobgoblins. There are quick respawns of Snape grass near the landing site and in several other locations across the island. As the player lands on the island, he may follow the path west and south to venture inside Waterbirth Island Dungeon. The Dungeon :''Note: This is a 'dangerous' area. If players die in here, they will lose their items.'' Waterbirth Dungeon is large and consists of several sublevels that contain powerful, aggressive monsters. Players must be prepared to encounter all three combat styles in a mostly multicombat area. Few safespots are available, so those adventurers who wish to explore the dungeon must take caution. Sublevel 1 - Main Room As soon as the player descends the stairs to enter the dungeon, he will be in a massive cavern, also known as sublevel 1, filled with high-level Dagannoths (levels 70, 88, and 90). They use melee attacks and hit high and accurately. Protect from Melee is highly recommended for players who wish to train here. This is the only part of the cavern that is a single-combat zone. Also worth noting is that there are NO safespots to range the Dagannoths; there are potential safespots, but they all contain eggs that, when approached, hatch and release Dagannoth spawn that will attack the player. To go further into the dungeon, the player MUST have a companion. At the far eastern end of the cavern are three circular doors with two buttons next to each of them. To open a door, one player must stand on a button while his companion stand on the other. Depending on which door is opened, the player will encounter the following monsters that use one of three attack styles: * North path - Ranging potion-using Dagannoths (level 90) or Giant rock crabs (level 137) * Middle path - magic-using Wallasalkis (level 98) * South path - ranging Dagannoths (level 88) Fremennik armour The Dagannoths in the main cavern (not the ones in the path) sometimes drop dagannoth hides used to make Fremennik armour. The monsters in each of the three paths drop raw materials used for the armour. For example, Wallasalkis drop pieces used for making Skeletal armour. Sublevels 2 to 6 - To the Dagannoth Kings Each of the three paths leads further east to a central room with a ladder. However, it is blocked by three props. The props can be knocked down with either magic or range, but the player cannot knock down the prop in front of him; he can only knock down the other two props. In order for the player to knock down the prop in front of him, another player must do it from one of the other two props. However, the simplest method is to use the special attack of a Rune throwing axe to open all blocked doors, negating the need of companions. Once the props are knocked down, two Dagannoth spawn will hatch and attack the player. Monsters from the three paths may also start attacking the player. This is the beginning of the multicombat area, which will extend through the whole dungeon. Once the player is in the central room, he can climb the ladder. Going down the ladder allow the player to go through the sublevels that lead to the Dagannoth Kings; going up the ladder will lead to Askeladden, who is on top of the snow-covered mountain in the east part of the island. East Sublevel 5 to 1 - Lighthouse exit After or before the Dagannoth Kings, a player may take an alternative exit going east up to the lighthouse. The door at sublevel 2 is one-way out only. Music Unlocked *Dagannoth Dawn - Near the Dagannoth Kings entrancelittle east, sublevel 5. *The Desolate Isle- Waterbirth Island Surface *The Monsters Below- First part of dungeon *Subterranaea - 1st dungeon room, Eastern area *Xenophobe- One of the deeper dungeons, sublevel 4 The People *Jarvald *Bardur *Askeladden External links *''RuneScape'' Game Guide **Waterbirth Island **Waterbirth Island Dungeon includes path to the Kings *Dungeon maps - 2 JavaScript maps using Mouse Rollover to show the 6 dungeon sublevels: **Tip.it has both west and east levels **Zybez has full map option, but lower levels show only west levels Category:Islands Category:Fremennik Category:Dungeons